


У всех свои недостатки 3

by Agapushka



Series: ЛокиРоза [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Romance, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka
Summary: Продолжение серии "У всех свои недостатки"Глаза Локи в темноте казались черными и блестящими, словно в них отражалась вся его опасная сущность. Глядеть в них было одновременно страшно и очень притягательно. Роза почувствовала, что если не отведет взгляд, то просто погибнет, пропадет. Прямо в собственной квартире.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Rose Weasley
Series: ЛокиРоза [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614313
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> События последних фильмов «Мстителей» не учитываются. Автор достаточно вольно обошелся с фактами из вселенной Марвел, но постарался не нарушать логичности событий.
> 
> Поскольку о Розе Уизли в каноне почти ничего не сказано, ее можно считать как ОЖП, отсюда второй пейринг в шапке.
> 
> Здесь меньше юмора, но гораздо больше романтики. Рейтинг скромный, но он есть :)  
> Отдельное спасибо Dalila, которая помогла с матчастью и сделала такую крутую обложку! Посвящаю этот фик тебе.

По коридору бодро шагали люди, торопясь добраться до столовой быстрее остальных, чтобы не простоять половину обеденного перерыва в очереди. Сквозь множество панорамных окон, из которых состоял ведущий в соседний корпус коридор, открывался потрясающий вид на прилегающий к зданию парк. Роза каждый раз любовалась окружающим пейзажем, хотя за два года, что она провела здесь, уже можно было привыкнуть к местным красотам и не застревать возле окон, в восхищении разглядывая многочисленные клумбы причудливых форм и фантастических животных, в форме которые местные садовники обрезали деревья. 

Сложно было представить, что все эти здания из стекла и металла вкупе с огромным парком могли принадлежать такой скрытной организации, как Магический Конгресс Управления по Северной Америке. В отличие от Министерства Магии Великобритании, находящегося на заброшенной улице, аккурат между обветшалыми домами и парой заброшенных зданий, МАКУСА предпочел разместиться с комфортом в огромном здании, которое было весьма сложно скрыть от посторонних взглядов. Правда, это вовсе не значило, что на территорию американского Конгресса спокойно мог пройти каждый любопытный маггл — мощные чары отвлечения и отведения взгляда были разбросаны по всему периметру, однако большинство жителей Нью-Йорка свято верило, что в этих красивых зданиях работают обычные офисные сотрудники, связанные с IT-технологиями. Скучно и неинтересно. 

Конечно, Роза периодически занималась самокопанием и размышляла о том, что, возможно, стоило бы остаться в родном Лондоне и работать под руководством родителей. Однако в следующую минуту приходила мысль, что, упусти она возможность стать специалистом в отделе Исследований, Экспериментов и Разработок, который руководство МАКУСА щедро спонсировало, то никогда не простила бы себе такого. Ее давнее увлечение психологией никуда не делось — наоборот, Роза стала в коллективе этаким негласным «целителем душ», как ее называла старенькая миссис Олд, но страсть к изучению магии, артефактов и созданию чего-то нового и необычного стало основной ее целью. 

Негромко напевая себе под нос, Роза почти дошла до дверей столовой, когда к ней подбежал Томми, один из работников исследовательской лаборатории.

— Роза, ты должна на это посмотреть! — свистящим шепотом произнес он, хватая ее за руку. — Ради такого можно и обед пропустить!

Он был забавным парнем, этаким типичным «ботаником», полностью погруженным в собственный мир. От долгого бега Томми держался за бок, а его темные кудряшки взмокли и прилипли ко лбу.

— Томми, а это не могло бы подождать пятнадцать минут? Я с самого утра ничего не ела.

— Ну пожалуйста, Роза!

У него был такой возбужденный вид, словно в лабораторию завезли посох Мерлина. 

— Ладно, — она нехотя развернулась. — Надеюсь, это действительно того стоит.

Минуя шедших навстречу людей, они свернули в боковой коридор, через который можно было кратким путем вернуться в лабораторию. Томми шел впереди, нервно оглядываясь, словно боясь, что Роза отстанет или вообще передумает и все-таки уйдет обратно.

Темная лаборатория была почти пустой. Возле одного из столов, склонив в задумчивости голову, стоял начальник Розы, мистер Смарт. Из-за его широкой фигуры виднелось ярко-голубое свечение, придавая окружающим предметам мрачный и таинственный вид. Роза не выдержала и махнула палочкой, зажигая несколько светильников.

— Мисс Уизли! — возмутился мистер Смарт. — Что за привычка подкрадываться сзади?

— Что за привычка пугаться при любом удобном случае? — поддела его Роза, подходя к столу.

Несмотря на свои девятнадцать лет, она могла себе позволить разговаривать с ним в таком тоне, поскольку вот уже несколько недель мистер Смарт проходил под ее руководством курс по избавлению от страхов и неуверенности в себе. Роза постоянно пыталась вступить с ним в словесную перепалку, чтобы начальник наконец-то научился хоть немного постоять за себя в разговоре и перестал бояться, если кто-то подходил к нему сзади. Оставалось загадкой, как с таким характером он смог возглавить отдел ИЭР.

Мистер Смарт шумно засопел, но ничего не ответил, что очень огорчило Розу. Она перевела взгляд на стол. Прямо перед ней находился полупрозрачный ярко-голубой куб высотой около четырех дюймов. Внутри него постоянно что-то переливалось и вспыхивало белыми искорками, создавая иллюзию живого существа, запертого в стенках куба.

— Это?.. — Роза вопросительно посмотрела на мистера Смарта.

— Не знаю, — выдохнул он обиженно. — Я не всезнайка, как некоторые. Но от этого куба так и идут волны магии и силы, не чувствуешь?

Конечно, Роза чувствовала. Как и то, что ее начальник усиленно пытался взять реванш, скрыто обозвав всезнайкой. Что ж, один-один. 

— Мне кажется, это источник огромной силы, — восторженно воскликнул Томми, так сильно склонившись над кубом, что едва не ткнулся в него носом.

— Поосторожней! — возмутился мистер Смарт. — Это вам не модель подарочной коробки для волшебной палочки, тут все серьезно!

Роза тихо хихикнула, но тут же сделала вид, что ее разобрал кашель. Томми между тем резко отпрянул от куба и обвел их тяжелым взглядом.

— Мы должны его открыть, — пробормотал он.

— Томми?

Смутно предчувствуя, что начинает происходить что-то странное, Роза потянулась за своей волшебной палочкой, но Томми опередил ее, молниеносно вытащив свою и направив на куб.

Ударная волна от произнесенных им слов отшвырнула Розу к стене с такой силой, что она чуть не задохнулась. Уши мгновенно заложило, а перед глазами запрыгали яркие точки. Однако, даже потеряв очки и наполовину ослепнув от сильных вспышек света, Роза явственно видела, как из вырвавшегося голубого потока, облизнувшего энергетической магией всю комнату, появилась темная фигура.

Где-то в стороне кряхтел мистер Смарт, придавленный упавшим столом. Роза медленно вдохнула, пытаясь унять боль в легких, и осторожно пошарила по полу. Очки сейчас были просто необходимы, хорошо хоть палочка не выпала из руки. Нащупав искомое возле левого бока, Роза нацепила их на нос и чуть не охнула в голос.

Прямо возле затухающего куба во весь рост выпрямлялся Локи. Синеватые искры еще пробегали по его длинным волосам и черному плащу. Томми почти подобострастно глядел на него, чуть ссутулив плечи и глупо улыбаясь.

— Однако, — произнес Локи, пинком отбрасывая от себя деревянную статуэтку тигра, над которой Роза трудилась не один день, пытаясь разгадать ее магические свойства. 

Он мрачно оглядел полуразрушенную лабораторию и остановил взгляд на трясущемся Томми.

— Ты открыл портал?

— Да, — пискнул он, одновременно радостным и испуганным голосом. — Он приказал мне, и я открыл.

Локи обернулся на куб.

— Тессеракт, — в его глазах заплясали знакомые Розе огоньки. — Я так и знал! Вот уж никогда бы не подумал, что он снова окажется здесь. 

— Я бы тоже не подумала, что ты снова окажешься здесь!

Звонкий голос Розы прорезал неестественную тишину. Локи вскинул руки и, чуть прищурившись, с недоумением посмотрел на нее.

— Ни одного письма за шесть лет!

Роза, пошатываясь, сделала пару шагов вперед, откинув со лба растрепавшиеся кудряшки.

— Пропал, и даже не соизволил предупредить!

В глазах Локи что-то промелькнуло, но он по-прежнему молчал, готовый в любое время отбросить агрессивную девчонку в сторону.

— Я думала, ты погиб! — ее голос сорвался почти на крик. — А ты внезапно появляешься, разнеся при этом всю мою лабораторию к Мерлиновой бабушке! 

— Вообще-то, это моя лаборатория, — тихо пробубнил откуда-то снизу мистер Смарт, но Роза не обратила на него ни малейшего внимания.

Ее злость, смешанная с удивлением и возмущением, прорывалась наружу, подхватывая разлетевшиеся по полу бумаги и заставляя их кружиться вокруг нее в вихревых потоках.

— Роза, — прошептал вдруг Локи. — Маленькая Роза Уизли.

В коридоре послышались возбужденные голоса — очевидно, взрыв подобной силы не мог остаться незамеченным для остальных сотрудников. Локи нервно глянул на выбитую дверь, потом снова на притихшую Розу, яростно прожигающую его зелеными глазами. 

В лабораторию вбежали два мракоборца, но Локи успел подхватить Тессеракт и исчезнуть за долю секунды до того, как режущее заклинание пролетело сквозь то место, где он только что стоял.

Оцепление помещения, оказание первой помощи почти не пострадавшему, но отчаянно стонущему мистеру Смарту, и задержание все еще улыбающегося Томми Роза видела, словно со стороны. Ее кто-то толкал и о чем-то спрашивал, но она почти не реагировала на людей. Перед глазами стоял Локи, которого она столько лет считала если не погибшим, то, по крайней мере, пропавшим без вести. 

Конечно, их дружба была необычной, спонтанной и даже несколько странной — Роза не имела никаких прав требовать от Локи писем и встреч, но почти каждый день, с тех пор, как они расстались, она ждала от него весточку. Помимо того, что Локи был ценным экземпляром для изучения с точки зрения психологии, он был еще очень умным, интересным и необычным, что для Розы было просто высшей мерой сочетания ее любимых качеств в одном человеке. 

Жаль, что Локи не был человеком. И что его недостатки все же преобладали, иначе почему он так поступил? Ведь Роза не раз посылала сову с письмом, а однажды даже упросила мать поехать на летние каникулы в Нью-Йорк, что стоило всему семейству Уизли больших нервов и скандалов. Но совы возвращались обратно с отправленными конвертами, а поездка в Америку и тайная детективная деятельность Розы не дала никаких результатов. Локи пропал, словно его никогда и не было на Земле. 

Роза не хотела признаваться себе, что предложение о работе в МАКУСА она приняла не просто так. Проводя очередной самоанализ, она просто не захотела фиксировать глупую мысль о том, что внутри нее все еще теплилась надежда встретить Локи.

— Роза, пойдем отсюда.

Старенькая миссис Олд приобняла ее за плечи, отчего Роза вздрогнула. Сколько она здесь простояла, погрузившись в собственные переживания?

— Сначала на допрос, — буркнул один из мракоборцев.

— Сначала первая помощь и горячий чай! — рявкнула та в ответ. — Вы не видите, что девочка в шоке?

Продолжая что-то недовольно бурчать о глупости и черствости некоторых болванов, она почти насильно вывела Розу в коридор и повела в свой кабинет.

Миссис Олд уже давно была на пенсии, но у руководства архивного отдела просто не хватало духу попросить ее покинуть свой пост. 

— Вы видели, как стажеры составили каталог преступников прошлого века? Бьюсь об заклад, у них в школе, кроме «Т», никаких других отметок не было!

Начальник архива, подошедший сказать о том, что настало время выхода на пенсию, нервно сглотнул и решил, что это решение может быть оглашено и завтра. Но на следующий день миссис Олд застали за полировкой шкафов вручную, поскольку «никто здесь не понимал, как важна чистота в помещении». Так она и осталась, став неотъемлемой частью архива и периодически устраивая всем сотрудникам выволочку. Лишь Роза почему-то завоевала расположение миссис Олд, хотя сама она не смогла бы объяснить причины такой симпатии.

— Садись-ка, я сейчас чай принесу.

Резво взмахнув волшебной палочкой и опустив на плечи Розы цветастый залатанный плед, она скрылась за шкафами, а через минуту уже появилась с целым подносом, уставленным чашками, конфетницей и тарелкой с печеньем.

— С ума сойти, — бормотала миссис Олд, следя, чтобы чайник не плеснул кипяток мимо чашек. — Средь бела дня нападение. Но ты не переживай, наши мракоборцы хоть и туповаты, но мигом разберутся, в чем дело.

При этих словах Роза вздрогнула, отпивая обжигающий напиток. В профессионализме местных мракоборцев она не сомневалась, и теперь всерьез задумалась о том, что могут сделать с Локи, когда найдут.

А какая ей, собственно, разница? Опять его спасать? Ну уж нет, довольно. Он даже не узнал ее, так зачем надеяться на возобновление дружбы? Слишком много лет прошло, Роза уже не та наивная девчонка, которая нарушает сотни запретов и подвергается десятку рисков, только чтобы увести Локи из-под прицела Министерства Магии Великобритании. 

Иногда, сидя у окна и глядя на мерно стекающий по стеклу дождь, сердце Розы сжималось при мысли, сколько раз в детстве она пугала мать и расстраивала отца своими выходками. Даже сейчас ее неуемная жажда новых открытий и приключений иногда портила Розе жизнь: буквально на прошлой неделе пришлось писать подробный отчет, почему кабинет Разработок превратился в сплошную ледяную комнату. Она же не знала, как подействует заклинание Распространенности на баночку с жидким азотом, добытую в маггловском магазине реактивов и химикатов. Вернее, о последствиях она смутно догадывалась, но столь сильного эффекта, когда пришлось два дня перебирать заклинания, связанные с огнем и нагреванием, чтобы разморозить кабинет, Роза никак не ожидала.

А теперь еще разрушенная лаборатория и похищенный редкостный артефакт. И Локи. Ну почему она всегда в центре неприятностей? Наверное, от родителей передалось.

— Я бы на твоем месте взяла больничный, — нарушила ее размышления миссис Олд. — Работать вам сейчас все равно не дадут, а ходить по кабинетам мракоборцев и рассказывать одно и то же, заново все переживая — радости мало.

— Так мне и дали больничный, — хмыкнула Роза. — Я же почти не пострадала.

— Пригрози донесением в комиссию по правам магов, что получила производственную травму, — сердечно посоветовала старушка.

* * *

После двух подробных пересказов произошедшего Розу и впрямь отпустили на несколько дней. Не пришлось даже применять совет миссис Олд в действии. Однако в крохотной квартире Розе не сиделось. Мозги уже усердно работали над загадкой куба. 

Она помнила, что Локи назвал куб Тессерактом, что несколько облегчало предстоящие поиски — внутри уже зрело привычное желание все разузнать. Кинув в сумку пару яблок и термос с чаем, она отправилась прямиком в МАКУСА, надеясь, что мракоборцы не заметят ее и не уволокут на очередной бессмысленный допрос.

— Миссис Олд! — она рыжим вихрем ворвалась в архив. — У вас есть каталог тем архива?

— Конечно, — проскрипела та, выглядывая из-за шкафа.

— Можно мне взглянуть? — Роза от нетерпения почти подпрыгивала на месте.

Миссис Олд многозначительно постучала пальцем по лбу.

— Весь каталог в моей голове, деточка. Еще ни один архивариус на моей памяти не составил полного каталога всего, что здесь хранится. 

Закусив губу, Роза замялась. Конечно, она доверяла миссис Олд, но все равно не хотелось бы никому рассказывать о своих поисках.

— И что же интересует такую юную головку? 

— Мне нужно узнать все про Тессеракт, — вдруг выпалила Роза. — Есть что-нибудь про него?

— Может, и есть, — миссис Олд поправила на носу очки и исчезла за шкафом.

Роза неловко топталась на месте, не зная, подойти ли ей к тем полкам или остаться ждать возле двери. Спустя несколько минут томительных ожиданий из-за шкафа снова вынырнула голова.

— Нашлась всего одна книга, даже не знаю, будет ли она тебе полезна.

Входная дверь позади внезапно распахнулась, и в помещение, важно прихрамывая, вошел мистер Смарт. Его голову украшал тюрбан из бинтов. 

— Мисс Уизли?

Роза отступила на шаг, пряча за спиной книгу. Вот только начальника здесь не хватало.

— У вас же небольшой отпуск. Успели соскучиться по работе?

— Очень. Вот как утром встала, так и кусок в горло не лезет, все думаю, как без меня теперь в лаборатории, — почти не соврав ответила она.

Мистер Смарт с подозрением посмотрел на Розу, но решил не отвечать, и обратился к стоящей рядом миссис Олд:

— Мне нужно что-нибудь о Тессеракте, — произнес он с достоинством, словно издавал королевский указ. — Миссис Олд, у вас найдется подобная информация?

Час от часу не легче! 

— Первый раз слышу, — отозвалась та. — Уж на что я все знаю в своем архиве, но о таком слышу впервые. Что это? Темное заклинание? Или имя вождя гоблинов?

Роза осторожно обогнула начальника, стараясь не поворачиваться к нему спиной, а затем пулей вылетела в коридор, мысленно благодаря миссис Олд и одновременно размышляя, где можно было бы уединиться с книгой. Выносить архивные документы за территорию МАКУСА было, к сожалению, нельзя — мешали наложенные заклинания.

Решив, что в собственном кабинете ее сейчас точно никто не побеспокоит, Роза решительно отправилась на второй этаж, предварительно засунув тяжелый фолиант в сумку. Сняв защитные заклинания с двери, она вошла внутрь и замерла на месте. Ремень сумки с легкостью выскользнул из руки.

Прямо перед ней, закинув ноги на стол, сидел Локи собственной персоной.


	2. Chapter 2

— Сюрпри-и-из, — протянул он, лукаво улыбаясь и разводя руки в стороны.

На нем был зеленовато-синий кожаный костюм и длинный плащ того же цвета. Начищенные до блеска черные сапоги слегка скрипнули, когда Локи поспешно убрал ноги со стола и постарался принять максимально невинный вид, что не удалось бы ему ни при каких обстоятельствах. Очевидно, дружеских объятий и радостных восклицаний от Розы ждать не стоило.

Не оглядываясь, она медленно захлопнула дверь и нацелила на нежданного гостя палочку.

— У тебя еще хватает наглости возвращаться сюда?

Роза не могла понять, что ее беспокоит больше: подобная наглость с его стороны или возможность того, что к ее кабинету уже могли бежать вооруженные мракоборцы.

— Значит, сюрприз не удался, — он кивнул сам себе. — А я-то уж думал, что малышка Роза будет рада меня видеть.

Очевидно, на ее лице проступило столько эмоций, что Локи на всякий случай поднял руки в защитном жесте. Взгляд его упал на край книги, торчащую из сумки, но он быстро перевел его опять на Розу.

— Прости, что пропал. У меня были очень критичные обстоятельства.

Она подняла руку и резко взмахнула палочкой, отчего Локи дернулся, но в следующую секунду понял, что она лишь набросила на дверь какие-то заклинания. 

— Мы сейчас заперты? — игриво поинтересовался он. — Только ты и я?

Следующее заклинание тонкой молнией пролетело в паре сантиметров от его головы, сделав в стене небольшую трещину.

— Я тебя внимательно слушаю, — Роза села на второй стул и скрестила руки на груди. — Что за критичные обстоятельства, которые заставили тебя исчезнуть?

— Так сразу и не расскажешь.

— Шесть лет, Локи! Шесть лет! 

— Ты правда так сильно по мне скучала? — восхитился он.

Быстро наклонившись, Роза подняла выпавшее из сумки яблоко и с чувством запустила им в Локи. Оно мгновенно проскочило сквозь его плечо и упало позади стула. Локи нервно оглянулся и тяжело вздохнул.

— Ну вот, ты все испортила.

— Я испортила? — разозлившаяся Роза подскочила к столу. — Ты даже лично не явился — я сейчас разговариваю с иллюзией! Это помимо того, что ты разрушил нашу лабораторию и украл Тессеракт!

Она хотела добавить что-то еще, но тут в дверь кабинета громко постучали. Локи подмигнул и плавно растворился в воздухе. Пнув второе яблоко, оказавшееся на ее пути, Роза рывком распахнула дверь, благо наложенные заклинания против подслушивания позволяли это сделать.

На пороге топтался Томми. Вид у него был уставший и несколько заторможенный.

— Мне сказали, что ты здесь. Я пришел извиниться, Роза.

Молча отойдя назад, она сделала приглашающий жест.

— Просто не знаю, что на меня тогда нашло, — он плюхнулся на стул, где только что сидела Роза, и потер переносицу. — Я не хотел, чтобы произошло подобное.

— Верю, — хмуро отозвалась она. — Думаю, это Тес… это куб так на тебя повлиял. Или тот, кто им управляет.

Перед глазами возник ухмыляющийся Локи, но она быстро прогнала его из своих мыслей. Как можно было так заблуждаться в нем? Наверное, не зря мать говорила, что Роза в детстве была слишком доброй и доверчивой. Все-таки, если объективно оценить историю их знакомства, странно было бы считать похищение началом долгой крепкой дружбы. Локи всегда играл как минимум на два фронта, если не больше. Роза достаточно хорошо изучила его, чтобы понять, насколько он сложный и противоречивый субъект. До конца не знаешь, что может выкинуть в следующий момент.

Бубнивший все это время извинения Томми вдруг закашлялся. 

— У тебя не будет воды? — просипел он. — У меня после того взрыва до сих пор словно ожоги внутри.

Роза кивнула и подошла к настенному шкафчику, заваленному всякими книгами и тетрадями. На нижней полке стояла пара кружек на случай редких гостей. Наполнив одну из них водой, она протянула Томми, который отчаянно пыхтел и теперь держался за бок. 

— Спасибо, — он шумно выхлебал все содержимое, и поднялся. — Прости, что-то у меня живот прихватило. Это, наверное, нервное. Я надеюсь, ты не будешь на меня злиться из-за куба.

— Да нет, все нормально.

Выпроводив, наконец, Томми, Роза закрыла дверь и устало вздохнула. До чего все сложно! 

Она присела на стол и задумчиво принялась массировать подушечки пальцев — это всегда успокаивало ее в минуты эмоциональных напряжений. Взгляд упал на сумку, из которой едва виднелась крышка термоса. Глупо таскать с собой тяжелую бутыль, когда волшебной палочкой можно было за пару секунд довести почти любую жидкость до кипения, но любовь к маггловским предметам перешла Розе от матери и дедушки Артура. А термос был красивым, с разноцветными птицами на гладких боках и руническими узорами. Узоры навела мать, чтобы жидкость внутри термоса всегда, даже спустя несколько дней, была горячей. Роза едва заметно улыбнулась при воспоминании о семье. 

В голову пришла неожиданная идея бросить свои глупые расследования и уехать на несколько дней в Лондон. Навестить родителей, подробно расспросить у Хьюго, какие задания были на выпускных экзаменах, и до сих пор ли ему нравится Оливия Вуд. 

А еще вернуть книгу миссис Олд и перестать думать о Локи.

Роза спрыгнула со стола и подхватила сумку. Но, кроме термоса, расчески и кошелька, в ней больше ничего не было. Поиски по всему кабинету не дали никаких результатов. Нахмурившись, Роза применила «Акцио», но и оно не помогло. 

Кто-то нагло стащил у нее книгу из-под самого носа. И кандидатов на роль воров-самоубийц было двое: Локи и Томми.

Задумавшись о том, мог ли Локи в бесплотной форме взять вполне осязаемый предмет, Роза вышла из кабинета и направилась к лаборатории. Там все еще никто не работал, но и запретов на посещение не было. 

Прилегающий к левой части лаборатории закуток, в котором обитал Томми, был пуст. Роза осторожно заглянула в распахнутую дверь, но полнейший беспорядок и горы пыли на полках говорили о том, что хозяин данной территории либо неряха крайней степени, либо вообще давно здесь не появлялся. А, зная Томми, годились оба варианта.

Роза развернулась и зашагала обратно. Куда Томми, если это все-таки его рук дело, мог скрыться с книгой? Вынести-то ее не представлялось возможным, это все знали. 

Куча загадок, и ни одной разгадки! Роза очень не любила такие вещи. Ее пытливый мозг постоянно стремился разобраться во всем непонятном, и теперь голова просто кипела от множества теорий, чтобы хоть как-то объяснить все происходящее. 

Очевидно, что без Локи и здесь не обошлось. Вот только зачем ему книга? Неужели он не знает чего-то про Тессеракт? 

Решив пока не говорить миссис Олд о внезапной пропаже, Роза отправилась домой. Впереди оставалось еще три дня, и она почти принудительно уговорила себя купить билет до Лондона. Возвращаться в МАКУСА и запрашивать внеочередной портал не было никакого желания, а полеты на самолетах ее всегда привлекали. Наверное, здесь сказывались отцовские гены, хотя сравнивать полет на волшебной метле и путешествие внутри стального сооружения, двигающегося за счет законов аэродинамики, было бы весьма глупо. 

Ближайший рейс был на вечер следующего дня. Собрав утром чемодан, Роза решила, что в качестве небольшого подарка успеет сделать печенье, которое было ее коронным блюдом. Приятно увидеть на пороге дома внезапно приехавшую дочь, но еще приятнее, когда она привезет с собой целую гору ароматного, пахнущего мускатным орехом, печенья. Осталось только сходить за продуктами, потому что все ингредиенты, как назло, закончились.

* * *

Притопывая в такт песне, льющейся из волшебного радио, Роза взмахивала палочкой, следя, чтобы разноцветные формочки для печенья аккуратно вырезали фигурки из теста. Тревожные надоедливые мысли практически исчезли, а внутри росло радостное предвкушение спонтанного путешествия. 

Настойчивый звонок в дверь застал ее, когда она отправляла оба противня в духовку. Может, не стоило открывать? Наверняка ошиблись дверью, к ней все равно никто не приходил в гости.

В дверь снова позвонили. Два раза.

Нахмурившись, Роза сняла фартук и подошла к двери.

На пороге, конечно же, стоял Локи. Она почувствовала это еще до того, как успела открыть дверь. Вот засранец, еще и улыбается.

— Решил соблюсти этикет и не вламываться без спроса, — пояснил он.

Роза молча смотрела на него, не давая пройти.

— Пришел лично, можешь проверить, — усмехнулся он, вынимая из-за спины огромный букет роз и протягивая ей.

Цветы были крупными, чуть похожими на пионы и того ярко-рыжего оттенка, что и волосы самой Розы. Она осторожно дотронулась пальчиками до тяжелых лепестков, а затем сделала шаг вперед и пребольно толкнула Локи в грудь.

— За что? — возмутился он.

— Ты же сам разрешил мне проверить! 

Сердито забрав букет, Роза отошла назад, позволяя Локи, наконец, войти. Кажется, вечерний рейс до Лондона отменяется. Она не будет Розой Уизли, если не выяснит у него все здесь и сейчас.

Локи между тем лениво прошелся по комнате, оглядывая скромные занавески на окнах и цветастую накидку на диване.

— Помнится, в нашу последнюю встречу кто-то упрекнул меня, что я живу не в роскошном пентхаусе, — он уселся в кресло и закинул ногу на ногу. — Но и у тебя не дворец, знаешь ли.

— У меня запросы поскромнее, — парировала она, ставя букет в вазу. — Да и я уже не та Роза, которую ты знал.

— О да, — протянул Локи, и в глазах его что-то блеснуло. — Я не думал, что за столь короткое время маленькая мисс Уизли вырастет и станет такой правильной и скучной. 

— Не сомневаюсь, что для тебя шесть лет и впрямь очень быстро пролетели. А для меня это время составило почти треть уже прожитой жизни.

— Почему ты до сих пор носишь очки? — внезапно спросил он. — Неужели такая талантливая волшебница, как ты, не может восстановить себе зрение?

— Нельзя вмешиваться в факторы, предопределенные самой природой, — отрезала Роза. — И не увиливайте от разговора, мистер Лафейсон!

Она села напротив него и подняла волшебную палочку.

— Зачем ты украл книгу?

— Это допрос?

Казалось, Локи откровенно развеселила серьезность на ее лице и нацеленная в его сторону волшебная палочка. Роза лишь склонила голову, упрямо дожидаясь ответа.

— Вообще-то я пришел еще раз извиниться, что уже делает мне честь. А что касается моего внезапного возвращения… Не беспокойся, Роза. Тебе и твоей планете ничего не угрожает, — он откинулся на спинку кресла и широко улыбнулся. — А ты и впрямь выросла. Я даже не сразу тебя узнал.

— Как и в прошлый раз.

— Ну знаешь, ты слишком быстро меняешься. К тому же, я… — он осекся.

— Что, забыл про меня?

— Нет. У тебя что-то горит.

Роза ойкнула и метнулась к духовке. Часть печенья слегка почернела и сильно пахла гарью. Кажется, о нем теперь тоже можно было забыть, хотя несколько крайних рядов выглядели еще вполне съедобно.

— Пахнет просто изумительно, — иронично раздалось над самым ухом Розы.

Она резко выпрямилась и вздрогнула, почувствовав, что Локи почти вплотную подошел к ней. Склонившись над ее плечом, он ловко подцепил двумя пальцами ближайшее печенье в виде пряничного человечка и с довольным видом откусил ему голову. 

— Неплохо, — прожевав, отметил он и закинул остатки себе в рот. — А сосисок не найдется? Ты должна помнить, что к ним я питаю такую же слабость, как и к рыжим умным девочкам.

Не дождавшись ответа, он прихватил еще несколько относительно нормального вида печений и отошел в сторону, не заметив, что у Розы внезапно покраснели щеки.

— Или объясняй, где пропадал все это время, или уходи, — выпалила она, взмахом палочки распахивая окна.

Несомненно, стоило проветрить всю кухню, иначе чем объяснить прилив жара и громкое сердцебиение?

— Неужели ты меня прогонишь? — изумился он, притворно хватаясь за сердце. — После стольких лет разлуки мой юный дружок выставит меня за порог дома, даже не напоив неизменным английским чаем?

Роза коротко вздохнула. Он был просто невыносим. Начиная от лукаво прищуренных глаз, в которых блестели ум и любопытство, до его безукоризненно скроенного костюма, который лишь подчеркивал высокий рост и стройность. И почему он такой... привлекательный?

От осознания последнего факта она почти задохнулась и невольно закрыла лицо руками, пытаясь избавиться от столь глупых мыслей. Мерлин великий, она же не могла влюбиться в Локи! 

— Роза? — он с беспокойством посмотрел на нее. — Все в порядке? Слушай, прости за спектакль, я просто хотел тебя развеселить, уж больно ты стала серьезной.

Нет, она не влюблена в него, ни капли. У него просто слишком обаятельная улыбка и чересчур хитрый ум, вот и все.

— Ладно, я все тебе расскажу, — внезапно выдохнул он. — Только не молчи, как статуя, а то я решу, что ты не моя Роза Уизли, а ее заколдованный двойник.

 _«Моя Роза Уизли»_. Ну все, это точно конец. 

Она надеялась, что Локи не заметил, как дрожали ее пальцы, когда он взял ее за руку и усадил на диван.

— Как ты помнишь, мой дом уничтожили, — вздохнул он, садясь рядом и облокачиваясь одной рукой о спинку дивана. — И, когда ваше Министерство изгнало меня из Англии в Нью-Йорк, я здорово разозлился. Настолько, что решил во что бы то ни стало найти способ все вернуть.

Локи немного помолчал, отрешенно глядя куда-то в пустоту.

— Поскольку магия вернулась ко мне, я начал развивать активную деятельность. Живя в твоем городе, я долго думал об Асгарде. И пришел к выводу, что помочь мне смогут Камни бесконечности.

На лице Розы проступило непонимание. При всей своей осведомленности о всевозможных магических артефактах она никогда не слышала о таких камнях.

— Конечно, для моего плана подходили только три из шести существующих: Камень времени, Камень пространства или Камень реальности, — продолжал Локи. — Найдя хотя бы один из них, можно было бы попробовать все вернуть. Или создать новый Асгард. Но, как ты понимаешь, найти их было довольно-таки сложно. А еще сложнее — выкрасть.

Роза помимо воли улыбнулась.

— Только не убеждай меня, что богу хитрости и обмана сложно что-то украсть, ни за что не поверю.

— Я знал, у кого находится Камень времени, — усмехнулся он, — но было куда проще разыскать остальные пять, чем уговорить владельца дать мне им воспользоваться.

— Неужели ты бы и впрямь его вернул? — удивилась она.

— Кто знает, — уклончиво ответил Локи, и Роза поняла, что хранитель Камня времени, скорее всего, больше никогда бы его не увидел. — Но факт остается фактом: мои долгие скитания по множеству миров и планет не принесли особых результатов. Один раз я случайно попал на войну между Фалангой и Технархией — еле выбрался живым, а безмозглые Кронанцы чуть не разрушили мой космический корабль. В общем, приключений хватало. Я и не заметил, как летело время, тем более что в других мирах время идет совсем не так, как на твоей планете.

Локи вздохнул и посмотрел на Розу, которая забралась с ногами на диван и с большим вниманием слушала его, периодически дергая себя за прядь волос. От его пристального взгляда ей вдруг стало не по себе.

— Но я всегда помнил, что где-то, далеко-далеко, живет маленькая рыжеволосая девочка, которая не по годам умна, не в меру любопытна и очень великодушна к разным, не заслуживающим доброго отношения субъектам.

Она отвела взгляд в сторону, стараясь скрыть смущение. Локи между тем похлопал себя по груди, а затем поддел пальцами один из скрытых на костюме карманов, вытащив изрядно помятый и грязный листок, сложенный вдвое, и протянул его Розе. Она подняла глаза и уставилась на него.

— Разверни.

Карандаш местами стерся, но на бумаге еще можно было различить маленькую фигурку в плаще, сидящую за кривоногим столом перед тарелкой с какими-то длинными трубками.

_«Локи тайком ест сосиски. Я знаю»._

Роза почувствовала, как внутри разрастается жгучий ком эмоций. Подумать только, Локи столько лет хранил ее детский рисунок! А ведь в восемь лет она задала ему такую жару, что он сто раз пожалел о том, что похитил Розу Уизли.

Ей внезапно вспомнилось, как она изучала толстую энциклопедию по психологии, утопая в огромном мягком кресле в кабинете тети Полумны. Как тайком пробиралась в Запретную Секцию в Хогвартсе, чтобы узнать как можно больше обо всем на свете — спасибо дяде Гарри за мантию-невидимку. Как громко смеялась на прощальной вечеринке в честь выпускного, а потом целовалась на Астрономической башне с Дино Забини.

Куда и впрямь делась та веселая любознательная Роза? Она больше не зачитывалась до ночи очередной интересной книгой, не хохотала так, что звенели стекла в окнах, и даже не помнила, когда в последний раз делала что-то из ряда вон выходящее. 

Локи прав: Роза действительно сильно изменилась. Но отчего-то осознание этого пришло только с обрывком из ее старого блокнота, в котором она долгое время вела наблюдения за окружающими, разделяя их по типам личности и выявляя способности эмоционального интеллекта. Как так вышло, что детская мечта стать психологом так и не сбылась?

Роза не заметила, как в носу защипало, а из глаз брызнули слезы. Локи растерянно посмотрел на нее и несмело протянул руку, едва касаясь веснушчатого лица.

— Роза?

Но она лишь помотала головой, поспешно вытирая мокрые дорожки на щеках и возвращая ему рисунок.

— Извини, я просто вспомнила, какой была в детстве.

— Несносной егозой, имеющей из кучи достоинств лишь один недостаток?

Она слабо улыбнулась и шмыгнула носом.

— И какой же у меня недостаток, позволь спросить?

— Не хотел бы травмировать твою тонкую психику, — начал Локи, деловито убирая листок обратно, — но рисуешь ты просто ужасно.

— И ты поэтому хранил мой рисунок все эти годы? Чтобы помнить о моем несовершенстве? — возмутилась она.

— Он поднимал мне настроение.

Роза уже хотела было вновь рассердиться и высказать все, что она думает над его насмешками, но Локи внезапно продолжил:

— Не знаю, скажу ли это когда-нибудь еще, но долгими холодными ночами, когда я дрейфовал между мирами на своем унылом корабле, твой рисунок ободрял меня. Я глядел на эти странные сосиски…

— Локи!

— На свой треугольный плащ и круглые глаза, — невозмутимо продолжал он, — и внутри меня словно что-то теплело. Было приятно осознавать, что где-то, в одном из миров, у меня есть друг. И уж прости, что я не писал тебе письма — в космосе совы не летают, знаешь ли.

На улице начинало темнеть. Роза поежилась и махнула палочкой, захлопывая окна. 

— Это ты приказал Томми открыть портал через Тессеракт?

Локи покачал головой.

— Честно говоря, я и не знал, что куб снова на Земле. Портал нашел меня на Сакааре. Он внезапно раскрылся прямо передо мной, а я не такой дурак, чтобы упустить свой шанс. Трудно было не узнать природу портала, ведь я долгое время владел Тессерактом. Полагаю, ваша лаборатория, под завязку напиханная магическими артефактами, очень сильно подействовала на куб.

— Ты так говоришь, словно он живой.

— Не совсем. Но природа Камней бесконечности вообще малоизученная штука.

— Погоди, ты хочешь сказать…

Роза подскочила и нервно заходила по комнате. Локи с мягкой улыбкой следил за ней.

— Быть того не может! — воскликнула она. — Ты столько лет искал эти Камни в других мирах, а нашел на Земле?

Тот лишь пожал плечами, но вид у него при этом был чрезвычайно довольный.

— А книга? Зачем тебе понадобилась книга? 

— Я не знал, как извлечь Камень из Тессеракта, а моей силы оказалось недостаточно, чтобы разбить защитную оболочку. Но у меня была догадка, что в ваших архивах можно раздобыть нужные сведения — как-никак, американский Конгресс магии, а не школьная библиотека. Правда, подобраться самому оказалось практически невозможно, все-таки у вас создан неплохой уровень защиты, а в виде иллюзии, сама понимаешь, ни одну вещь не возьмешь. 

Роза кивнула, мысленно ставя себе плюсик. Так и знала, что он не может физически воздействовать на предметы, будучи проекцией!

— Но мне и не надо было особенно искать, ведь я столкнулся с Розой Уизли. А зная ее неуемную тягу к разгадыванию загадок, оставалось лишь подождать, пока она вернется на работу, и подослать к ней Томми.

— Но книгу, которую я нашла, нельзя было выносить из здания!

— Угадай, какой камень был скрыт в Тессеракте? — внезапно поинтересовался Локи.

Роза отошла к окну и задумалась на несколько секунд. 

— Камень пространства?

Он кивнул. 

— Поражает, что в МАКУСА стоит настолько мощная защита, что даже с Тессерактом я не смог проникнуть внутрь. Но перемещение по самой территории ваша магия все же не смогла ограничить. Этот ботаник благополучно передал мне книгу прямо возле клумбы с ромашками, после чего я благополучно исчез.

— А меня сложно было попросить отдать ее?

— Зная твой упрямый характер, ты бы скорее сожгла ее, чем отдала мне добровольно.

Роза вспыхнула. Неужели он настолько хорошо ее знает? Ведь она, скорее всего, именно так бы и поступила из-за своей горячности. Хотя теперь сложно было в чем-то обвинять Локи — он всего лишь хотел вернуть свой дом.

— Значит, ты добыл камень и воспользовался им, — ее голос чуть дрогнул. 

В сгустившихся сумерках уже почти ничего не было видно. Роза отошла от окна и уже собралась зажечь свет, как ее руку внезапно перехватил бесшумно подкравшийся Локи.

— Роза, я создал новый Асгард, — прошептал он. — У меня снова есть дом.

Она замерла, чувствуя на запястье его холодные пальцы. Локи отчаянно жаждал одобрения или хотя бы небольшого восхищения, а у Розы опять некстати перехватило дыхание. Он стоял настолько непозволительно близко, что наверняка мог услышать, как громко стучит ее сердце.

— Я… очень рада, — с усилием прошептала она в ответ. — Ты теперь снова исчезнешь, да?

Глаза Локи в темноте казались черными и блестящими, словно в них отражалась вся его опасная сущность. Глядеть в них было одновременно страшно и очень притягательно. Роза почувствовала, что если не отведет взгляд, то просто погибнет, пропадет. Прямо в собственной квартире.

— Я бы хотел показать тебе мой Асгард, — его низкий голос был едва слышен, словно он боялся, что Роза не согласится. — Тебе понравится, обещаю.

Свободной рукой Локи провел по шее и достал из-за ворота кулон, ярко светящийся в темноте мертвенно-голубым светом. 

Где-то внутри Розы отчаянно боролись здравый смысл и маленькая девочка, которая почти явственно кричала о том, что в жизни всегда найдется время приключению, стоит лишь сделать первый шаг.

— Я согласна.

Лицо Локи озарила загадочная улыбка. Он притянул Розу еще ближе к себе и сжал камень.


	3. Chapter 3

Всюду, куда хватало взгляда, виднелись высокие здания сложной формы, на вершинах которых тянулись вверх замысловатые шпили. На фоне красновато-синего неба над многочисленными строениями возвышался огромный дворец, напоминающий гигантские трубы орга́на. Его окружали пирамиды и колонны, блестевшие в неверном свете зажигающихся звезд. На Асгарде еще только наступал вечер.

Роза с трепетом взирала на это великолепие, едва замечая, что все еще крепко держится за руку Локи. Ни в каких, даже самых смелых фантазиях, она не могла представить себе подобный город.

Земля Асгарда была абсолютно плоской — горизонт не искривлялся, как это было привычно глазу, и от такого эффекта все вокруг казалось несколько сюрреалистичным. 

Роза сделала шаг вперед и медленно вдохнула — особой разницы в гравитации и составе воздуха она не заметила. По крайней мере, двигаться можно было так же легко, как и на Земле, а кислорода вполне хватало, чтобы свободно дышать и не ощущать головокружения.

— Уже составила мысленную характеристику моему миру? — Локи словно вновь прочел мысли Розы, с интересом глядя на нее. — Прости, не могу сказать точно, сколько здесь градусов по Фаренгейту и каково атмосферное давление.

Однако Роза была слишком переполнена впечатлениями, чтобы отреагировать на его шутку. Она медленно посмотрела себе под ноги и охнула. 

Они стояли на широком, абсолютно гладком мосту, поверхность которого плавно переливалась всеми цветами радуги. Казалось, она была сделана из стекла или тончайшего льда, по которому и пройти-то страшно — не выдержит.

— Это Радужный мост, — негромко произнес Локи. — Жаль, не работает. Все-таки это лишь копия Асгарда, здесь не все может функционировать, как в оригинале. 

— А для чего он служил? — Роза почувствовала, как в ней снова просыпается детское любопытство.

— Являлся проходом в Девять миров, — Локи потянул ее за руку. — Пойдем, здесь нет ничего особенного, что могло бы порадовать твоего внутреннего исследователя. Я хочу показать тебе дворец.

Роза подумала, что им придется идти пешком, но Локи мгновенно перенес их прямо внутрь.

Они находились в огромном зале. Сводчатые позолоченные потолки уходили высоко вверх, а узкие ступени вдали поднимались к великолепному трону, по бокам которого находились небольшие колонны со странными статуями. Сзади громадой возвышался бронзовый круг, подпираемый с двух сторон не то драконами, не то змеями. Все было украшено изогнутыми символами трилистника и металлическими полукольцами.

Локи медленно дошел до ступеней и встал перед троном.

— Получается, ты теперь король Асгарда, — попыталась пошутить Роза, подойдя к нему, но тут же притихла, увидев его лицо.

— Король. Только править теперь некем. Почти все погибли после Рагнарека. Кто уцелел — тех разбросало по разным мирам.

— А Тор? — робко спросила она.

Локи пожал плечами.

— На Земле его нет. Возможно, Камень пространства сможет помочь мне найти брата и остальных, но не сейчас. Воссоздание Асгарда отняло у меня слишком много сил.

Он широким жестом обвел тронный зал и обернулся к Розе. 

— Я рыцарь без королевства, — начал он насмешливо, — я смерть и гроза драконов. С оставленным мне в наследство ворохом старых законов*.

С каждой новой строчкой странного стихотворения Локи все ближе подходил к Розе, заставляя ее нервничать. Она не рассчитывала, что он начнет читать ей стихи прямо посреди тронного зала. 

— Кажется, только сотворив новый Асгард, я понял, что мое вечное одиночество никуда не делось, — пробормотал он, гипнотизируя Розу. — Оно по-прежнему со мной. 

Вокруг было настолько тихо, что Роза слышала, как за спиной Локи тихо шуршит плащ от легкого ветерка, проникавшего через боковые окна наверху. Он же не заставит ее здесь остаться? Отчего-то эта пугающая мысль только сейчас пришла в голову. С него станется запереть ее в Асгарде, только чтобы она всегда была рядом. А в том, что у Локи могут возникнуть подобные желания, она как раз не сомневалась — стоило лишь заглянуть в его горящие глаза, чтобы понять, о чем он сейчас думает. 

Конечно, он не станет этого делать. Роза мысленно себя укорила за глупые мысли. Несмотря на ужасный характер, Локи всегда был к ней добр. Не иначе, как она перечитала любовных романов, которые хранила под кроватью и украдкой листала по вечерам, словно кто-то мог застать ее за столь постыдным занятием.

— Останься со мной, — внезапно сказал он.

Слова прожгли Розу насквозь. Локи попытался коснуться ее лица, но она резко отпрянула назад.

— Я ведь тебе нравлюсь, — прищурился он, и в глазах его сверкнули голубые молнии. — Это видно невооруженным глазом. Ты живешь в чужом городе, без друзей и родных, что мешает тебе остаться здесь?

Отобрать Камень. Отобрать и успеть переместиться домой до того, как Локи перейдет к решительным действиям. 

— Акцио…

Локи быстро щелкнул пальцами, и палочка мгновенно отлетела в дальний угол. 

— Роза, даже не думай.

Но она уже дернулась в сторону и рванула к одному из выходов, черными пастями зияющих по бокам зала. Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее. Без палочки она чувствовала себя беспомощной, а незнакомые коридоры и чужеродная планета вокруг еще больше наводили панику. Вот дура, и зачем только согласилась отправиться сюда! 

Роза свернула в одну из открытых комнат и тут же врезалась в Локи, материализовавшегося прямо перед ней. Он так крепко схватил ее, что вырваться не было никакой возможности. 

— Роза…

— Пусти меня!

— Только когда ты успокоишься и поймешь, что я не собираюсь заставлять тебя оставаться здесь. 

Она замерла, часто дыша и беспомощно глядя на него снизу вверх. Локи серьезно смотрел на нее, но хватку не ослаблял.

— Неужели ты считаешь, что я настолько коварен?  
— Если честно, то да, — тихо согласилась Роза. — Видел бы ты свои глаза в тот момент. К тому же, ты отобрал у меня палочку.

— Потому что ты хотела отнять мой Камень!

— Да, хотела!

Две пары зеленых глаз сердито уставились друг на друга.

— Роза, — Локи прикрыл глаза и убрал руки с ее плеч. — Смертным нельзя прикасаться к Камням бесконечности. Тебя бы убило на месте.

Такого исхода событий она даже не могла предположить. 

— Прости.

Обхватив себя руками, Роза вдруг почувствовала накатившую усталость. Она не спала уже целые сутки, а только что испытанный стресс окончательно отнял у нее силы. 

— Могу отправить тебя домой прямо сейчас, — негромко произнес Локи. — В любое время, как захочешь.

Он постарался скрыть свое сожаление, но вышло настолько плохо, что Роза тут же почувствовала укол жалости. Конечно, она не готова остаться в Асгарде. Но и бросить Локи в одиночестве не могла. По крайней мере, сегодня.

— Я пока не хочу домой, — смущенно произнесла она, чувствуя, как щеки опять предательски розовеют. — Кажется, я осмотрела не весь дворец.

— Я тебе когда-нибудь говорил, что ты невозможная, Роза Уизли?

— Всего лишь пару сотен раз.

* * *

Ночь на Асгарде была совершенно не такой, как на Земле: горизонт был подсвечен красновато-оранжевыми и зеленовато-голубыми всполохами, похожими на северное сияние, которое Роза видела лишь в энциклопедии. Звезды, гроздьями висевшие в черном небе, были неестественно крупными и, почти не мигая, зорко следили за двумя фигурками, сидевшими на самом высоком балконе дворца.

— Как ты смог создать все это? — прошептала Роза. — Неужели по памяти?

— Я лишь представил образ моего дома, где было бы хорошо и спокойно, — отозвался Локи. — А Камень, я полагаю, создал на месте разрушенного Асгарда его точную копию, одну из миллионов, разбросанных в множестве прочих реальностей. Конечно, этот вариант оказался безжизненным, но я постараюсь все исправить.

— Ты же сказал, что слишком устал, восстанавливая Асгард! — возмутилась Роза и повернулась к нему.

— Люблю давить на жалость, — отозвался он. — Тебя мало чем проймешь, а этот способ всегда безотказно действует. 

Роза придвинулась ближе, чтобы толкнуть его, но Локи вдруг неуловимо притянул ее за плечи и внезапно поцеловал. Губы у него оказались горячими, обжигающими. Это было одновременно неожиданно и очень желанно, совсем не похоже на ее школьные поцелуи.

Мир вокруг и впрямь словно замер и перестал существовать, как о том писали в книжных романах. Роза чувствовала, как растворяется, теряется от нахлынувших эмоций. Сердце гулко билось одновременно по всему телу, а дыхания едва хватало на то, чтобы не потерять сознание здесь и сейчас.

— Как же ты мне нравишься, Роза Уизли, — от хриплого шепота ее пробрало с головы до ног.

Локи склонился над ней, задумчиво глядя в глаза и перебирая пальцами мягкие рыжие кудри.

Подумать только, если бы он не решился одиннадцать лет назад отобрать у Министерства насильно изъятый Гунгнир, они бы никогда не встретились. Роза прикрыла глаза. 

— Ты мне тоже нравишься, — тихо сказала она, чувствуя, что произнося эти слова, падает куда-то в пропасть.

Локи бережно подхватил ее на руки и поднялся. Роза спрятала лицо у него на груди, так и не открыв глаза. Нет дороги назад, и она даже не хочет останавливаться. Прижимающий ее к себе Локи был сейчас слишком притягательным, чтобы послушать голос рассудка, вяло и абсолютно безрезультатно пытающегося привлечь внимание Розы.

Одна лестница за другой. Под убаюкивающее покачивание она почти уснула, когда вдруг почувствовала, как ее спина коснулась мягкой кровати. В темноте почти ничего не было видно, но Роза почувствовала, как над ней вновь склонился Локи. Он начал жадно ее целовать, совсем не так, как на вершине дворца, но это лишь еще больше возбуждало. 

Сама не ожидая, Роза вцепилась в его плечи и с силой притянула к себе, желая быть как можно ближе к нему, чувствовать его дыхание, ощущать запах кожи. 

Опираясь одной рукой о кровать, Локи щелкнул застежками на плаще и отбросил его в сторону. Следом полетел костюм. Роза шумно выдохнула, когда ловкие пальцы быстро расстегнули на ней тонкую рубашку и пробежались по гладкой коже. Его руки по-прежнему были холодными, но это лишь обостряло ощущения. 

Избавившись от остатков одежды, Локи любовно погладил ее бедра и начал медленно покрывать поцелуями живот, поднимаясь все выше и выше. 

Роза почти задыхалась. Ей вдруг стало страшно от всего происходящего, но мягкие прикосновения успокаивали, словно убеждая в правильности выбора. 

Тело Локи почти невесомо касалось ее обнаженной груди. Роза тихо застонала, когда он опустил руку и провел пальцами там, где все уже пульсировало. Продолжая жадно целовать Локи, она инстинктивно выгнулась и подалась навстречу, рвано дыша и впиваясь пальцами в его плечи. 

Локи на миг замер, а затем лишь сильнее прижался и вошел в нее.

Больше не было ни Локи, ни Розы. Был единый организм, слившийся в магическом союзе, внутри которого зарождалась чистая энергия. Розе казалось, что сквозь них проходят тысячи молний. Она не помнила, шептала ли что-то сквозь стоны, или бессвязные слова принадлежали Локи — все смешалось в едином ритме, подчиняя себе движения и мысли обоих тел и душ.

Когда, казалось, уже не было больше сил, Локи вдруг резко сжал ее бедра и протяжно застонал, содрогнувшись всем телом. Роза откинулась на мокрую от пота простыню и поняла, что абсолютно не может пошевелиться. Он была одновременно выжата как лимон и переполнена новыми, не знакомыми ранее ощущениями, которые медленно разливались по горячему телу, принося блаженство.

Локи лег рядом и зарылся лицом в ее волосы, по-прежнему жадно прижимая к себе.

— Не передумала насчет моего предложения? Я умею уговаривать.

— Дурак, — еле слышно прошептала она и погрузилась в глубокий сон.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
*Стихотворение автора Бодя Ныч, взято с просторов интернета.


	4. Chapter 4

Розовые отблески раннего утра окрасили крепко спящую Розу малиновым светом. Она коротко вздохнула и приоткрыла глаза, прищурено разглядывая окружавшую ее комнату, в которой, кроме гигантской кровати посередине и причудливо изогнутых блестящих колонн, украшавших стены, больше ничего не было. 

Припомнив вчерашний бурный вечер, перетекший в не менее бурную ночь, Роза тихо ойкнула, и с головой натянула на себя шелковое покрывало. Локи рядом не было, и от этого факта ей стало немного легче. Сложно было объяснить самой себе причины собственного поведения, но, к великому удивлению Розы, совесть ее совершенно не мучила. 

Перевернувшись на живот, она вынырнула из-под покрывала и принялась смотреть в окно, где разгорался самый необычный рассвет в ее жизни. Интересно, что скажут родители, когда узнают, что она любит Локи? А в том, что она любит это коварного, хитрого и такого обаятельного мужчину, сомнений не было.

Мать, наверное, будет вне себя и примется читать нотации, словно Розе все еще пять лет. Отец — он более понятливый. Поворчит, конечно, но кричать, что «в ее возрасте слишком рано заводить отношения» точно не будет. А потом подмигнет, стоя за маминой спиной, и покажет большой палец.

И только Хьюго молча выслушает, потому что уже понимает, каково это — когда любишь. Все-таки они с Оливией хорошая пара.

Замотавшись в скользкую нежную ткань, Роза осторожно опустилась босыми ногами на холодный пол и принялась искать одежду, но ее нигде не было.

Мерлиновы гольфы! Она убьет Локи, когда разыщет его.

За ближайшей дверью оказался глубокий бассейн, наполненный голубоватой водой. На краю мраморного бортика, расписанного знакомыми трилистниками и полукругами, лежала какая-то золотистая полупрозрачная ткань. Роза посмотрела по сторонам и осторожно приблизилась к ней.  
Ткань развернулась в длинное платье, чем-то похожее на древнегреческую тунику, только более закрытое. Из-за многослойности оно казалось объемным и почти не просвечивало, чего Роза так опасалась, увидев издалека свисающий край тонкого шлейфа. На полу стояли мягкие сандалии с тонкими кожаными ремешками, покрытыми россыпью блестящих камней.

Неужели для нее приготовил? 

Она сбросила покрывало и медленно вошла в бассейн. Теплая вода была приятной, мягко обволакивая Розу и увлекая за собой. Она не знала, сколько времени увлеченно проплавала, когда, вынырнув в очередной раз, вдруг увидела вдали довольную ухмылку Локи.

Он стоял у входа, прислонившись к двери, и с явным удовольствием наблюдал за ней.

— Локи!

Роза попыталась одновременно прикрыться руками и подплыть к бортику, чтобы спрятаться за ним.

— И тебе доброе утро, — на его лице заиграла лукавая улыбка. — Хорошо спала этой ночью?

— Немедленно выйди! — она ткнула пальчиком в его сторону. — Я не шучу!

— А что ты мне сделаешь, если не уйду? — с любопытством поинтересовался он, даже не делая попытки сдвинуться с места.

— Заколдую, — горячо пообещала она.

Локи сунул руку в карман плаща и нарочито небрежным жестом вытащил ее волшебную палочку.

— Этим?

— Локи!!!

— Ты очень мило злишься, — заметил он, делая шаг назад. — Все, я ухожу. Буду ждать в комнате.

Он ушел, нарочито вежливо прикрыв за собой дверь. Роза вздохнула. Какой же он все-таки!..

Платье оказалось впору. Роза слегка покрутилась вокруг себя, любуясь коротким, но красивым шлейфом, горевшим в лучах солнца огненным золотом. Смущенно отбросив влажные волосы за спину, она вернулась в комнату. Локи сидел на кровати, откинувшись назад и поигрывая ее палочкой. 

— И еще раз доброе утро, моя королева.

— Отдай палочку! 

Роза подбежала и попыталась выхватить ее, но Локи лишь отвел руку в сторону и покачал головой.

— Локи!

Неожиданно схватив Розу за руки, он опрокинул ее на себя, мягко удерживая, чтобы она не смогла вырваться.

— Как насчет утреннего поцелуя?

— Ты просто невозможен!

— Как и ты, — улыбнулся он, притягивая к себе. 

Роза сдалась, отвечая на поцелуй. Ее длинные волосы мокрыми змеями накрыли их обоих. Локи попытался было перевернуть ее на спину и оказаться сверху, но Роза вдруг отстранилась и как-то стеснительно посмотрела на него. Он поднял брови в немом вопросе.

— Локи… я есть хочу, — прошептала она. 

Он громко рассмеялся, отпуская ее и вставая с кровати.

— Что ж, тогда я продолжу уговаривать тебя после завтрака.

* * *

Открытый балкон, на котором они сидели вчера вечером, любуясь догорающим закатом, при дневном свете выглядел абсолютно по-другому. Он оказался гораздо шире и просторнее, а прилегающие стены были густо оплетены плетями винограда. 

Роза окинула взглядом стол, уставленный вазами с фруктами, тарелками с незнакомыми ей блюдами и бутылками темного вида, и вопросительно взглянула на Локи.

— Откуда ты все это взял?

— Давай ты хотя бы один день не будешь задаваться вопросами и пытаться все понять, — он усадил ее за стол и пододвинул тарелку с чем-то незнакомым, но очень аппетитно пахнущим. — Не отравлю, не переживай.

— Даже и не думала об этом, пока ты не сказал, — проворчала она, отламывая кусок теплого хлеба. 

Они провели весь день в прогулках, бродя по пустынным улицам Асгарда, заглядывая в заброшенные зеленые сады и любуясь мрачными волнами на берегу моря, через который протянулся Радужный мост. Розе казалось, что она живет здесь уже сто лет, но внутренний голос говорил, что остаться никак невозможно — ведь где-то там, на далекой голубой планете ее ждали родители. И работа. И… всё. Других причин у нее не было, но и этих, казалось, было достаточно.

— Тебя что-то печалит? — спросил Локи, когда они возвращались обратно.

— Я не знаю, что мне делать, — честно призналась Роза. — Я не могу остаться. Но и расстаться с тобой просто выше моих сил. 

Он задумчиво пропустил через пальцы ее длинные локоны. 

— Будешь приходить в гости, — Локи слабо улыбнулся. — Когда захочешь.

— Каким образом? 

В ответ он отбросил край плаща и достал из потайного кармана крохотный камешек, искрившийся бледно-голубым светом.

— Небольшой подарок, — пояснил Локи. — Портал туда и обратно. Бессрочный.

— Только не говори, что отломил кусочек от своего Камня и засунул его в обломок Тессеракта!

— Какие только безумные идеи ни приходят тебе в голову, — усмехнулся он. — Нет, даже я не в силах расколоть артефакты подобной силы. А мой подарок еще сегодня утром был просто обычным топазом, украшающим перстень Одина, — нашел его в одной из комнат. Перстень тебе все равно был бы великоват, а камень можешь прикрепить к одному из своих многочисленных браслетов.

— И как же топаз стал порталом? — с интересом спросила Роза, нерешительно беря камешек и на секунду касаясь ледяных пальцев Локи. 

— Ты когда-нибудь не задаешь вопросы?

— Только когда сплю.

Он покачал головой. 

— Даже сам Хеймдалль, страж Радужного моста, не знал, что позволяет мне беспрепятственно путешествовать между мирами. Так неужели ты думаешь, что я не смог бы вложить немного своей силы в этот камешек и сделать его порталом?

— Спасибо. 

Роза не знала, что еще сказать. Она ненавидела прощания.

— Ты мне еще задолжал волшебную палочку, — напомнила она, пытаясь улыбнуться. — И одежду.

— По-моему, в платье и сандалиях тебе куда лучше.

Роза коротко вздохнула.

— Мне действительно пора, Локи. Но я обещаю, что вернусь.

Он проводил ее до конца Радужного моста, умолчав при этом, что теоретически переместиться на Землю она могла бы из любой точки Асгарда. 

Роза молча поцеловала его, прежде чем сделать шаг назад и раствориться в воздухе, сжав в руке пульсирующий камешек. 

Путешествие, так похожее на сон, завершилось.

* * *

— То есть как уволилась из МАКУСА?

Гермиона непонимающе посмотрела на дочь и со звоном отложила в сторону вилку. Рон продолжал невозмутимо жевать пирог, переводя взгляд с дочери на жену и обратно.

— Я не хочу там больше работать, — вздохнула Роза. — Насколько ты помнишь, в детстве я мечтала стать психологом.

— Но это не та профессия, которая тебе подходит, — безапелляционно заметила мать. — Отдел ИЭР знаменит на весь мир, туда стремятся попасть лучшие студенты магических школ, а ты уволилась оттуда! Рон, скажи ей!

Но тот лишь пожал плечами, вытирая губы салфеткой, которые Гермиона терпеливо раскладывала перед каждой трапезой.

— Мне кажется, Роза вовремя поняла, что занимается не тем, к чему у нее есть призвание, — пробасил он. — Представь, что она осознала бы свою ошибку в более зрелом возрасте. И что?

— И что? — эхом отозвалась Гермиона.

— А ничего хорошего! — буркнул он. — Лично я на стороне дочери: захотела сменить работу — пускай, лишь бы была счастлива.

Роза благодарно улыбнулась отцу. Все-таки, он понимал ее, как никто.

— Ладно, — нехотя согласилась Гермиона. — Возможно, вы и правы. Просто мне жаль, Роза, что ты упустила такую блестящую карьеру. Значит, возвращаешься обратно в Лондон?

— Пока да, — уклончиво ответила Роза. 

Учитывая настроение матери, разговор о Локи следовало бы отложить до другого раза, но тут Хьюго, до этого все время молчавший, вдруг неожиданно спросил:

— А как дела на личном фронте?

— Никак, — быстро ответила она и метнула в него убийственный взгляд.

— У тебя кто-нибудь появился? — оживился Рон. — Как его зовут? Я пробью по базе.

— Па-а-ап, — простонала Роза. — Ну почему я не могу начать с кем-то встречаться, пока ты не проверишь, не числится ли за ним магических правонарушений?

— Ну и кто он? — проницательно спросила Гермиона. — Американец?

— Нет.

— Англичанин? — обрадовался Рон.

— Нет.

— Он хотя бы волшебник? — весело спросил Хьюго.

Роза на секунду прикрыла глаза.

— Да, он волшебник.

— Надеюсь, он не болгарин, — хмуро пробормотал Рон, допивая кофе. — Только их нам в семье не хватало.

— А чем тебе не угодили болгары? — тут же возмутилась Гермиона.

Семейный обед очень быстро мог перейти в ссору, поэтому Роза набрала побольше воздуха в грудь и выпалила:

— Это Локи.

Гробовая тишина похоронила все невысказанные упреки о болгарах в общем и о Викторе Краме в частности. Казалось, все семейство Уизли-Грейнджер застыло в безмолвном молчании. Роза уставилась в свою тарелку, находя остатки соуса в ней чрезвычайно занимательным зрелищем.

— Только не говори, что этот подлец жив, — ошеломленно произнесла Гермиона. — Он же считается пропавшим без вести.

— Считался, — поправила ее Роза, начав изучать скатерть вокруг тарелки. — А потом Локи неожиданно ворвался в нашу лабораторию, забрал свой артефакт, воссоздал Асгард и позвал меня в гости.

— И ты пошла? — совсем тонким голосом спросила мать.

Только не думать о том, что она делала у Локи в гостях. Иначе неизбежно покраснеет, и будет только хуже. 

— В конце концов, я вернулась к вам, жива и невредима! — начала защищаться Роза. — Ничего страшного не произошло!

Рон нервно усмехнулся и, крякнув, налил в опустевшую чашку бренди. Хьюго с восторгом смотрел на сестру и изумленно улыбался. Гермиона встала из-за стола и, медленно массируя виски, вышла из комнаты. 

— Не обращай внимания, — подмигнул Рон. — У нее сейчас проблемы в Министерстве.

— У мамы всегда проблемы, — Хьюго тоже начал подниматься. — Расскажешь потом про Асгард?

Роза кивнула. Рон проводил сына взглядом и, наклонившись к ней, заговорщически произнес:

— Я очень рад за тебя. Пусть Локи и не совсем тот, кого бы я хотел видеть рядом со своей дочерью, но раз у тебя так горят глаза, значит, он действительно чем-то хорош.

И вот так всегда. Отчего отец всегда понимал ее гораздо лучше и давал больше свободы в действиях, чем мать? 

Поцеловав Рона в щеку, Роза отправилась в свою комнату, которая казалась теперь маленькой и детской. На окнах висели яркие занавески в красный цветочек, над столом был приколот плакат знаменитой лет пять назад команды по квиддичу. В книжном шкафу ровными рядами стояли школьные учебники и томики со сказками. Роза провела пальцами по корешкам и вынула наугад одну из книг. «Скандинавские мифы и легенды» — как символично.

Она едва успела прочитать пару страниц, как в дверь негромко постучались. На пороге стояла Гермиона и стряхивала невидимые пылинки со своего свитера. Вид у нее при этом был немного смущенный. Роза посторонилась, пропуская ее в комнату.

— Роза, я… — начала Гермиона, нервно сцепив пальцы рук. — Я пришла сказать, что одобряю твой выбор.

Не решившись спросить, какой конкретно она одобряет выбор, Роза молча кивнула. Кажется, на ее памяти, мать еще никогда с ней не откровенничала.

— Я просто очень за тебя переживаю, — голос Гермионы чуть дрогнул. — Ты стала такой взрослой, а я все никак не могу это принять. 

Она села на кровать возле Розы и приобняла ее за плечи.

— Мне кажется, ты станешь отличным психологом. Извини, что вечно пытаюсь навязать свое мнение.

— Все хорошо, мам, — тепло улыбнулась Роза, некрепко сжимая ее ладонь. — И спасибо за то, что веришь в меня.

Гермиона шмыгнула носом и поцеловала дочь в макушку.

— И насчет Локи…

— Да? — с подозрением спросила Роза.

— Пусть придет к нам на обед. Я хочу еще раз оценить его кандидатуру. Возможно, мое мнение о нем тоже было ошибочным.

Гермиона увидела, как удивленно и радостно на нее посмотрела Роза, и тут же поспешно добавила:

— Но не думаю, что Локи изменился в лучшую сторону, даже спустя столько лет. Поэтому не рассчитывай, что я сразу кинусь его обнимать.

Она еще раз отряхнула с себя невидимые пылинки и оправила юбку.

— В любом случае, если вы друг друга любите, я постараюсь его принять.

Роза едва сдержалась, чтобы не заорать от радости, когда Гермиона, пожелав доброй ночи, вышла из комнаты. Конечно, мать не обрадуется, если узнает о том, что Роза всерьез планирует остаться когда-нибудь в Асгарде. Но все это, возможно, будет не скоро, так зачем зря огорчать ее?

Мельком глянув на себя в зеркало, Роза вытянула вперед руку. На запястье в череде браслетов поблескивал маленький голубой камешек. 

Кажется, Локи не придется долго скучать в одиночестве. Ему предстоит невероятное, полное тайных опасностей и огромных рисков приключение: обед с ее родителями.


End file.
